


为什么Deckard Shaw不脱衣服

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: 灵感来自于巨石强森B站视频中的一个问题：为什么你在影片中露肉但是杰森·斯坦森不露？印象中好像没有看到Shaw脱，本文关于他的裸体描写纯属臆想。如果他在系列中有脱，脱完不长这样，那是作者没有仔细看片，就当这是平行时空……





	为什么Deckard Shaw不脱衣服

Hobbs第一次看到Shaw裸露的身体时，心里是受到一些震动的，也算是有点明白，为什么他总是捂得严严实实，在大家都热得穿背心的时候，他连条胳膊都没露过。  
他见过伤疤，Hobbs发誓，他见过许多许多，各种，不同类型的，伤疤。但Shaw的伤疤……他的身体根本就是一个大型伤疤陈列架，在那上面Hobbs看到各种口径的弹片痕迹，包括一个咖啡杯口大小的贯穿伤；砍刀；匕首；带倒刺的箭头……还有一些连他也猜不出是什么东西造出来的伤口。烧伤、化学灼伤，还有肋骨畸形愈合后的胸廓变形……  
“老天爷，”Hobbs惊叹，手指抚上肋间的一处疤痕，“你是从哪得到这个美人的？”  
“亚马孙，永远都别低估原住民，”随着皮肤上指尖的游走，Shaw像讲解员一样一一介绍它们的来历，“这个，黑山；这个，基里巴斯……我在那之前甚至不知道有个国家叫基里巴斯。”  
“这是什么？”Hobbs的手覆上了Shaw腰侧，横跨腹直肌的一对伤痕，两条刀疤一深一浅，一短一长，交叉在了一起。深的那个像被扯开的拉链，中间填满了肉芽组织；浅的还带有颜色沉淀，细长像一根红线。  
“这个？”Shaw嗤笑了一声，道，“你不知道吗？那是我的十字勋章。※”  
“在撒哈拉挨的那一下，那刀上不知道涂了什么，伤口一直不愈合，直到我在唐人街找到个医生，他给了我一堆烂草……你是有什么毛病吗？”  
Shaw这么说是因为Hobbs蹲下了，并将双唇贴到那条丑陋的伤疤上，舌尖舔过粉色的肉芽。前特工抬起头，从喉中发出一声长叹，Hobbs更加放肆，不忘眷顾其他疤痕，将面前的皮肤和毛发舔得湿润。Shaw把他拉起来，和他吻在一起。  
“你是有什么毛病吗？”Hobbs感觉到腰间盘上了一双腿，他就着这个姿势把人抱到床上，省略掉的话是：打架也爱上腿，上床也爱上腿，恐怕只有我能搬得动你。  
Shaw在床上把内裤连着长裤一起蹬掉，那双不安分的腿上伤疤同样不少，但Hobbs已经没耐心去一一问候了，他握住Shaw腿间的性器，埋下头。  
一声呻吟过后，Shaw的口中吐出无数脏话，一条腿伸出床外，脚趾勾起，瞳孔对着天花板扩散。但大个子很快显露出欠缺经验之处，一次牙齿的不慎就已经令Shaw掩饰不住不满，再多几次失误之后，便被无情地推开。  
“好好学着。”Shaw让Hobbs坐到床沿，自己跪到床下，拉开情人的拉链，掏出对方老二的动作之粗暴差点让Hobbs举手示意：你悠着点。  
Shaw当然没有悠着，他不会珍惜任何一根老二，不论那是庞然巨物还是俊美颀长，在他看来，都不过是只鸟。  
他用整个口腔和咽喉的浅部来包含Hobbs的阳物，用内壁吸吮发出“啧啧”之声，一边吞吐，一边右手探到身下撸动自己的。Hobbs受到的冲击像一股电流，从下体直冲大脑，令他的声带失控，好胜心也一样——在口活这一技巧上，他主动放弃与Shaw争夺高下。  
到了某一时刻Hobbs突然从Shaw口中退出，将他拉上床仰卧，一边吻着他的疤痕，一边替他手淫。Shaw抬起一条腿搭到Hobbs肩上，那腿在斜方肌上磨蹭着，有规律地，伴随呻吟的节奏。  
忽然那脚腕勾住Hobbs的脖子，然后飨足地滑下。Hobbs抬腿跨在Shaw身体的两侧，将还占有精液的手伸到自己胯下，不用多久他也射了，他躬下身，非常刻意地，把自己的精液抹到了Shaw的“十字勋章”上。

在接下来的一些天里，他们又干了几次。直到某个早晨，Hobbs睁开眼，在床上发着呆。他看着Shaw的背，大大小小的伤痕交错落在线条明显的肌肉上，脑子一热，就说：“其实你可以不用穿得那么严实，我觉得这些伤疤很美。”  
“你说什么？”Shaw在床上拧过头来，看着Hobbs，像看一个傻子，“我才不想挡这些疤，它们是我的骄傲，是爷们的象征。”  
“是吗？那你平时总是穿得一层又一层是为什么？我是说，在这样的天气？”  
“那是因为这样才得体，”Shaw道，操着他的伦敦工人阶级口音，“我才不像你这肌肉脑，练出点肉就巴不得秀给全世界看，我是很文明、有礼的，好吗？”

※十字勋章：在英国特种空勤部队服役期间，Deckard Shaw因在一项任务中以自己生命冒险，被授予英国最高军事荣誉：维多利亚十字勋章。但他放弃了此项荣誉。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于巨石强森B站视频中的一个问题：为什么你在影片中露肉但是杰森·斯坦森不露？
> 
> 印象中好像没有看到Shaw脱，本文关于他的裸体描写纯属臆想。如果他在系列中有脱，脱完不长这样，那是作者没有仔细看片，就当这是平行时空……


End file.
